Double Life
by Blue Ninja Girl
Summary: Why me? What made me special? They told me I was meant to do great things, that I was meant to save, and change lives. I foolishly believed them. Ever since, I was forced to live a double life. A secret life. I need to protect my family and friends, and i attend to do that, no matter what the cost. Oh, and I may love Penny. My name is Sheldon Lee Cooper. And this is my story.
1. The Email

Why me? What made me special? I may be a genius, but I was not meant for this. They told me I was meant to do great things, that I was meant to save, and change lives. I foolishly believed them.

"Hey Sheldon, you ready for lunch?" Leonard said from the doorway of my office. I didn't pay him any mind.

"Hey, are you ok Sheldon? You look troubled." asked Leonard eyebrows raised.

I gave him a quick once over, then turned back to my laptop. Or more specifically, an email from my old friend.

"I am fine Leonard, while I appreciate you asking about my well being, I will also appreciate you not interrupting me during my important work, something you can probably never understand." I say dismissively.

"Yeah, whatever." Mumbled Leonard, turning away, and down the hall.

I divert my attention back to the troubling email. It was sent two days ago, from Russia. Not a surprise. What was a surprise is that the sender didn't back up the email, and allowed me to trace its origin. The sender was too smart not to back up the email. Which could only mean one thing, he wants to be found. With a sigh, I open the email

_Dear Agent 209,_

_We need you. More information will be delivered soon._

_-D.D._

What do you want this time Daniel? That was how his emails usually were, short, and little to no details at all. I wanted more then anything not to go on his time consuming missions, but rejecting him would be suicide. So with a sigh, I deleted the email, rebooted the laptop, and erased all traces of it. I closed my laptop, and went to the cafeteria for lunch.

I still remember the first time I met Daniel. I was 13 at the time, when he approached me. Or shall I say, I was brought to him.

_Flashback_

_It was a normal day at Houston University. It was only my second year at college, and I was top of my class. That's only to be expected with my IQ. I was eating lunch alone per usual, scribbling my new ideas into a composition notebook._

_Two men in black suits, dark sunglasses, and earpieces came up behind me._

"_Sheldon Lee Cooper." One man stated._

_I turn my attention towards the men and ask," Is there anything I can do for you gentlemen?" _

"_Come with us." Said man two._

_I chuckle and turn back to my notebook." I have work to do."_

_And that's when the men grab me, and drag me away. I attempt to run away, I struggle, but the men keep dragging me away. _

_This is the first time in my life where I'm not thinking, and instinct takes over. I use the moves I once saw on an MMA fight I watched with my brother Junior, and I was able to trip the first guy, and kick his back to send him skidding across the floor. The second guy then handcuffed me, while the first guy blindfolded me. During this interesting debacle, the occupants of the current room could do nothing but stare, as I was being dragged away against my will. I was forced into a car, and I stopped struggling. That was going to get me nowhere. I had to see where they would take me. I wasn't one to follow of instincts. I would soon find out that this was the first of many._

_It took exactly 1 hour, 46 minutes, and 21 seconds for the car to reach a final stop. I was then shoved across a few hallways and doors, until my blindfold was finally taken off._

_I needed a few moments to adjust my eyes to the sudden light. I observed all my surroundings, including all possible exits. I was in a large room, with a man sitting behind a desk, with two men standing by his side, who were dressed exactly like the two apes who kidnapped me._

_I realized the two apes were talking to the man behind the desk. I soon realized it was Russian. Darn, if only I decided to take that class instead of German. _

_Soon enough, the important looking man brought his attention to me. _

"_Hello Sheldon, may I ask how you were able to take down one of my best agents?"_

_I smirked and said," I don't know where these apes were trained, but they need to do a better job. They'll be better off fending mall security." I never did know when to shut my mouth._

"_Where did you learn? According to our files, you have never taken a physical class in your life." The man questioned me with great interest._

_Deciding I can use this opportunity to my advantage, I answered him truthfully, " You're files are correct, albeit questionable. I simply picked up tips from watching MMA fights with my brother. It's simple physics, honestly."_

_The man looked like a five year old on Christmas day after my statement. "I knew it! I told you! Didn't I tell you! Isn't he perfect or what?!"_

"_I answered your questions, now you answer mine. Who are you?" I say with authority in my voice._

"_Getting confident now, aren't we. Very well, I am Daniel Dobbins, Head of Secret Service, and commanding agent. You can call me Double D, or DD if you prefer."_

"_Well then Daniel, where am I?" I say emphasizing on Daniel._

_Daniel just smirks, stands up, and opens his arms, as if expecting a hug. _

"_Welcome to Section 8."_

_End of flashback_

I soon find myself in the cafeteria, already automatically ordering my food. I shook my head trying to forget Daniels vague email. I must forget about my past for now. I'm Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, and I have my "quirks". Sometimes I hate having to fake having OCD or social anxiety. But it's the only way of keeping my secret, and if that's the only way to keep my friends and family safe, then so be it. Who would question when I had to deep clean the whole house. Unsuspecting friends would think it's another Sheldon quirk. Who would guess or even think that Dr. Wackledoodle was trying to clean off fingerprints, or blood? My "love" of trains, and how long they take, gives me enough time to do whatever crazy mission Daniel had planned for me. It all worked out, even if I sincerely hate the person I pretend to be. Seriously, if I ever met someone like the fake me, I would kill him, then hide all evidence that he ever existed.

I approached the table, where I easily heard Leonard complaining from across the room about how irritating I was earlier. I sat down, pretending to be clueless about the previous conversation.

"Hey Sheldon." Howard says.

"Interesting, the acquaintance is the first to greet me." I slightly cringe at how annoying I sound, but I quickly steady myself.

"Yeah whatever. I'm taking out Penny tonight, but where should I take her? I'm not like other guys, I don't impress pretty girls easily. Plus, there was a new waiter who was hitting on Penny, and she totally flirted back." Leonard just kept on complaining about how hard his life was, as I was clenching my fists. He doesn't know the first thing about a hard life. He doesn't deserve a girl like Penny.

She's smart, independent, beautiful, kind, and confident. She's much to good for him. What am I thinking? I don't like Penny, not like that. And Leonard is my best friend. He deserves the best.

"Hubba Hubba. I bet she wants some brown mocha." Raj says flirtatiously, looking off to the side. I could feel all three men look off to where Raj was looking. I concentrated on my food, not wanting any part of this conversation.

"No way that babe is way to good for you. She's looking over at me. I bet she wants some of this colorfulness." Howard says.

"Howard you're married, and she's definitely looking at me." Leonard says.

"Correction, I'm too good for all three of you, and not looking at any of you." A female voice says.

I look up to see a beautiful and fit girl wearing black skinny jeans and a black tank top, with a black leather jacket, and black sandaled high heels. She has long, blond, curly hair, and dark brown eyes. Naturally long eyelashes and full red lips, she looked drop dead gorgeous, literally.

I look up at her and smirk," Hello Katherine, I thought you'd never show."


	2. Katherine

_Previously on Double Life_

_I look up at her and smirk," Hello Katherine, I thought you'd never show." _

"Hello Sheldon I missed you." She says as I stand up and give her a large hug. OCD be dammed. I owe this girl my life, she taught me everything I know.

"Sheldon, you know this goddess?" Howard asks.

"Isn't that question obvious enough." I answer.

"Hi, I'm um, I'm Leonard. This is Raj and Howard." He says awkwardly holding out his hand for Katherine to shake.

"I know who you are." She says.

"Um, yeah. So how do you two know each other?" Leonard asks still trying to make sense of the fact that I have a gorgeous friend.

Katherine gets this look in her eye, which usually means she's scheming, which is most of the time. Though I'm eternally grateful of her crazy schemes, they usually tend to get us into trouble before getting us out of it.

"Sheldon here" She starts saying while putting an arm around my waist, and her other hand stroking my chest," Was a very close friend on mine back in Texas."

Another quirk that "Fake Sheldon" has is the inability to lie. I just use that so my friends wouldn't be suspicious when I'm actually lying.

"Definitely." I say smirking down at her. My eye didn't twitch at all. Imagine if they found out how we really met.

"What the hell!" Howard exclaims.

The other guys can do nothing but stare with their jaws hitting the round.

"Hey, let's get out of here, we need to talk in private." Katherine says. We both walk out of the cafeteria, out to the parking lot, and we get into Katherine's BMW.

"How are you Sheldon, what's new?" Katherine asks, with a smile on her face.

"You know better then I do Katherine." I say, referring to a virus I found on my laptop, which recorded everything I did.

"Yeah, sorry about that Shelly. You know the rules." She said, not hiding the fact that it wasn't her.

"Yeah I do. Though unlike you, I actually follow them. You seem to have a phobia with the rules, I'm surprised you actually followed them this time." I say with humor.

She responds by punching me in the shoulder and saying, "Hey smart ass, you're still as condescending as we first met."

_Flashback_

"_Section 8, way to be specific Sherlock." I say to Daniel._

"_Look, I like you kid, you could be of great use to us. But one more wise crack comment and I'll have my men make you disappear. Understood?" Daniel says to me threateningly. _

_With me being both a genius and a teenager, I had a serious problem, with sarcasm, and condescending jokes. But even I knew when to stop._

"_Understood. Though I still don't know what I am doing here, and why you had me kidnapped." I said, still trying to make sense of this situation. _

"_You ask a lot of questions kid. Good, I like that. It makes you a better candidate." Daniel says._

_At this point I was beyond confused, and I don't like it, making me beyond mad. But I knew better than that, if I lost my temper, than I loose any future or current control that I may have. So I did what any sensible person would do, I kept calm._

"_How could I be a candidate if I don't even know what I'm running for?" I ask._

_Daniel smirks and says to his agents, "Take him to the training area."_

_The first guy who grabbed me, the one I kicked, looked at me and said, " Are you going to come in piece, or do I need to drag you?"_

"_I'll be fine." I said walking with the men, away from the room._

_They take me to a large training room, where I see adults in the middle fighting each other in various fighting styles. Some of them were fighting in rinks. Off to the right, there were bench presses and weights. To the left, were bows and arrows, swords, guns, and every other weapon known to man._

_The men lead me to the back of the room, where I see a young girl, about thirteen, my age, sword fighting three guys twice her size. She was wearing black yoga pants and a black tank top. Her curly blond hair was in a high ponytail, and she was wielding dual swords. Her fighting technique was precise and powerful. It wasn't long before she had all three men on the ground. She chuckled at the sight, put away the swords, and grabbed a bottle of water. That's when she turned her attention towards us._

"_Can I help you boys with something, or are you just here to waste my time?" She says, with attitude, yet definite authority to her voice. I could quickly tell, that this was not a girl you wanted to mess with. Ever. Which was exactly why I just had to mess with her._

"_Agent 204, this is our newest recruit. You'll be training him. Show him how to fight, and survive." Said the second agent, referring to me._

_Newest recruit? I don't think I have a choice in this. Better to just go along and ask questions later._

"_So I'm babysitting now, on whose authority?" She says looking calm dealing with these two apes._

"_Captain Dobbins." The first man says. _

"_Very well, I'll take it from here." She says, as the men leave me alone with her._

"_They say you're special. I read your file you know. Boy genius. College student at the tender age of 13. They say you can be useful. I agree with them, but just how smart are you?" She asks me._

"_Smart enough to understand that you are way too young to be taking on three man twice your size. I also understand that obviously you people need my genius, everyone does, after all, I'm meant to do great things." I say._

"_You have no idea how right you are. Do you always think you are right?" She asks me picking up two swords._

"_Naturally." I say. _

"_All right, lets see how right you are. Tell me how many people are in the room, without looking back and counting, and you can ask me any three questions you want, and I'll answer them truthfully." She says._

_I think back to everything I heard, everything, I saw, and answered the best I could. Thank you eidetic memory. " There are 32 men, one girl, including us."_

"_Ask away Einstein." She says with a smirk. _

_Out of all the questions I've had, I ask the least important," How long have you been training here?"_

_She looks mildly impressed by my question, so I continued saying, "I'm sure I'll find out everything soon enough about why I'm here, and what you want with me, and why we are the only two kids here. So I thought I'll ask you something you weren't willing to tell me."_

"_I've been here for thirteen years." She says_

"_And how old are you?"_

"_Thirteen."_

_End of Flashback_

" I was quite condescending as a teenager I suppose." I say.

"You don't say." She replies quite sarcastically.

I just laugh and ask," Where are we going?"

"Your place."

I give her a quizzical stare and ask, "Why? Why are you even here?"

She looks baffled and replies," What, a girl can't visit here best friend without being interrogated?"

"So it's just a coincident that the same day I get an email from Captain Daniel, you show up?"

"Can we please talk about this later?" She asks, pulling up to the building.

"Fine, but you have to tell me sooner or later." I say, not wanting to get into an argument with the only person who likes me for me.

We both walk up the stairs to the forth floor, just talking about pointless topics, and our past. I open the door to the apartment and take a seat at my spot. She closes the door, and takes a seat next to me. Then we do something we haven't done in a long time. We talk. For hours. About pointless things, friends, relationships, everything really. And for the first time in a really long time, we weren't worried, in distress, nor were the weight of the world on our shoulders. I of us was lying, and I wasn't pretending to be someone I wasn't. I wasn't Dr. Cooper. I wasn't Agent 209. I was plain old Sheldon. So, soon enough, I started to confess.

"Wait, let me get this straight. So you're falling for your best friend and roommate's girlfriend?" She asks.

I sigh and put my head in my hands. "I know, it's terrible! I have tried for so long to hide the real me from everyone I knew, then she comes along and breaks down my walls. With her, I feel as if I am broken from my chains, as if I am finally free. But I don't want to feel that way. She's dating my best friend, and I can't do that to him. But at the same time, I can't let her go."

"You've got it bad boy, the best thing though, is tell her how you feel. Or you'll regret it." She says.

We soon switch topics, though soon enough someone opens the door and comes in.

"Hey buddy, we missed you at work." Raj says, and then quiets as soon as he sees Katherine.

"I had some business to take care of." I say.

"I can see that, I will quit work if I have a chance to hang out with this beauty all day." Howard says creepily.

"One more comment, I will rip out both your kidneys." Katherine says with a sickly sweet smile.

Leonard then starts saying "Sorry about him. If he's bothering you, I can"

"You're all bothering me." She says.

"Sorry." Leonard says then quiets down, and takes a seat. The other men quickly follow his example with the seat next to Katherine empty.

"It's ok, I've heard a lot about you three, it's nice to finally meet you guys." She says trying to be friendly.

The door opens again, " Hey guys, do you have some more tea?" We hear Penny's voice say as she walks in.

"Oh, hello, I'm Penny." She says spotting Penny.

"Hello, I'm Katherine, Sheldon's friend. It's nice to finally meet you." Katherine says with a smile.

It's at this point where I remember why Katherine is really here. "Katherine, may I have a word with you alone please." I say leading her to my room.

"Sure." She says following me.

When I close the door to my room, I look back to her and ask, " Why are you here?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. Captain D told me to come to you and stay with you. He said he has a mission for us, and he will contact us when it's time." She confesses.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no. It has to be big if he needs both of us in the same place. I can't have him coming here, I need to protect my friends. They cannot be part of this." I say with worry in my voice.

"I understand Sheldon, and I'm sorry, but you know the rules. We don't have a choice. We have to pretend everything is normal. I'm just a military brat who became friends with you when my parents were stationed in Texas when I was ten. Understood." Katherine says.

"Yes Captain." I say. Katherine looks at me puzzled, and I continue to say, "I heard of your promotion, congrats."

"Thanks, now, let's complete our hardest mission yet, pretending as if we haven't been in numerous life threatening situations together."


	3. Russian

_Previously on Double Life_

_"Thanks, now, let's complete our hardest mission yet, pretending as if we haven't been in numerous life threatening situations together."_

"Now, how do you think we'll convince them of that?" I say.

"Easy, we lie." Katherine says with a smile as she opens the door, and reenters the living room.

As we enter the living room, we here Howard say, "Oh you're joking, god tell me you're joking. There's no way that socially retarded man-child has a goddess princess as a friend. And the way she hugged him!"

"Howard, you know you're married right?" Penny says.

"Oh, hey guys." Says Leonard as he spots us. We take our previous spot on the couch as Penny sits next to Katherine.

"Hey Katherine, so how do you and Sheldon know each other?" Penny asks.

My heart flutters just a little at the sound of her using my name. Ugh, get a grip Sheldon! She's just a girl, and is dating your best friend! What's wrong with you! Yet, no girl has ever made me feel this way before. No girl had ever made me feel as if I'm on cloud nine, every time she says my name.

"Well, I'm a military brat, so I moved around a lot. My parents were stationed in Galveston Texas for a while when I was ten, so that's when I met Sheldon. We instantly became best friends, and have kept contact ever since." Katherine said.

"That's so cool, my brother was considering military school for a while, but that didn't work out." Penny shrugged.

"That's cool. So where are you from Penny?" Katherine asks innocently. But I know her better then that. Is she seriously interrogating her?

"I'm from Nebraska. I've lived there my whole life, but moved here when I was 18, to become an actress." She said with a smile.

"You're an aspiring actress? That's so cool!" Katherine said with great interest. If I didn't know her any better, I'd say she actually was interested in theater. I doubt she's ever seen a movie in her life.

"So where are you from Katherine?" Penny asks.

"Florida." She replies.

_Flashback_

_Thirteen? She's thirteen, just as I accepted. But that means she's been here her whole life. Though I still don't know what this is. _

"_So, what's your third question?" She asks._

"_Who are you?" I ask._

_Katherine looked beyond puzzled, "Elaborate."_

"_Who are you? You've been here all your life, I don't even know where here is. What's your story?"_

_She sighed, but answered," My name is Katherine Gold, but I'm also known as Agent 204, Laura Summers, and Elena Van Percy. My parents were agents here, but they died a couple months after my birth. Their best friend was also an agent here, he brought me to Daniel. I was raised here in Section 8. I never went to school, I was self-taught._

_I trained my whole life here, even after my parent's friend died. This is my home."_

"_What is Section 8?" I ask bewildered._

"_Sorry, your three questions are up." She says, and passes me a sword._

"_Let's train." She says with a smile._

_End Of Flashback_

Soon enough, the whole gang joined at my apartment for Thai food. Katherine was getting along with the girls, and she enjoyed their company. We all start talking, laughing, and just having a good time.

" So Howard, I heard you're fluent in five languages." Says Katherine.

"Six if you include Klingon." Howard says trying to be impressive.

The other girls just groan, but Katherine replies," bISovbejbe'DI' tImer."

Everyone in the room looks surprised except for me, I am, after all, the one who taught her Klingon.

"What did she say?" Asks Bernadette.

Raj, with beer in his hand replies, " When in doubt, surprise them."

"You know Klingon?" Asks Howard, bewildered.

"Isn't it obvious enough? I'm best friends with Sheldon for god's sake. So what other languages do you speak?" Katherine asks.

" Well, I'm fluent in English, Spanish, French, Mandarin, and Dutch." Howard replies.

"Wait, don't you know Russian? I remember because you told me how beautiful I am in flawless Russian." Penny says.

"Well, that's pretty much the only thing I know how to say in Russian." Howard replies with a shrug.

Impressive. For a commoner, he certainly does know his fair share of languages.

I look at Katherine, then start speaking Russian," That's quite impressive for a commoner. Do you think Daniel would be impressed?"

Katherine looks at me, and replies in Russian," While I agree, I doubt Daniel is impressed by anything."

"Sheldon speaks Russian! What parallel universe have I stepped into? And why didn't you tell us that you and this hot babe speak Russian? Why didn't you tell us you knew this hot babe." Raj exclaims, obviously a little tipsy.

"Even I didn't know you spoke Russian, and I'm your girlfriend." Amy says looking hurt.

"You never asked." I say with a shrug.

"When did you learn Russian Sheldon?" Asks Leonard.

_Flashback_

_It's been three months. Three months since I was practically kidnapped. Three months since I last met Daniel. Three months since I first met Katherine. Three months since I've seen any agent again. _

_After my little sword fight with Katherine three months prior, the agents once again blindfolded me, and took me back to the university. I haven't seen them since. My classmates tried asking me about what happened that day, when the agents grabbed me in the cafeteria. I told them it was merely a prank that my siblings considered to be funny. They didn't believe me, but I insisted. Soon they stopped asking._

_I tried to move on, tried to forget about that day. It was the first time I hated my eidetic memory. Before I was released, they whispered one last message in my ear, "We'll be in touch."_

_I was in my dorm room, trying to do some equations when the phone rang. _

"_Yo Sheldon! Get the phone!" My roommate Kyle yelled._

_I went to reach the phone, and answered, "Hello, Sheldon Cooper speaking."_

"_Hi Sheldon." Said the voice on the other line. I instantly recognized it._

"_What do you want Daniel? "I ask, skepticism all over my voice._

"_There's a car waiting at the front of the college for you. Get in, don't make a fuss." He said._

"_What if I don't come?" I ask._

"_If you don't, my agents would come in, and take you against your will. Don't want to make a fuss, now don't we?" Daniel replied._

_I hung up the phone quickly, and screamed out to Kyle, who was currently in another room, "I'm going out! Don't wait up!"_

"_Wasn't going to!" He yelled back._

_With a sigh, I made my way outside, where I found the car waiting for me. What surprised me though was the fact that Katherine was also there waiting for me. We get into the car, and tell the driver to go._

"_Hiya cowboy, ready to go?" She asks._

"_Do I have a choice?" I reply._

"_Nope." She says smugly._

_The ride was long, like last time, but this time I saw where I was going. Katherine led me down a few halls, till we reached a wide room. I quickly realized, it was Captain Daniels office, the same on from three months ago._

"_Sheldon! How are you buddy?" Daniel asks._

"_I'm not your buddy. I don't even know who you are." I say._

"_Well, I'm here to answer all your questions." Daniel starts._

"_Will you finally tell me why I'm here, why you decided to drag me here against my will?" I ask._

"_Yes I will, be patient. You're a smart kid, hell, maybe the smartest person on this planet. And that is why we chose you. You can help us in many ways. You can be a hero. You can help change and save lives!"_

"_I don't even know what this is yet." I say impatiently._

"_Section 8 is an independent and secret branch of the secret service. We deal with all the, let's call it top secret and undercover work." Daniel attempts to explain._

"_So you're spies? And you need me because of my brains, because you need me to help solve some mission?" I ask, still a little shocked._

"_You can say that." Daniel says._

"_And if I don't agree?" I ask hesitantly._

"_Then nothing. You can walk away as if none of this has happened, as if we don't exist. But that time will have to be now. If you decide to stay, you have to stay. No going back." He says._

"_What if I stay, what's in it for me." I ask._

"_You will learn the secrets of the world. Things you couldn't possibly know without us. You will be a hero, a savior. You will have power, more then you ever imagined. Your family and friends would be under our protection." Daniel said._

"_But what are the cons if I join?" I ask._

"_You must lie to everyone you meet. No one can know your secret life. You have to pretend to be someone you're not. You can trust no one." He said._

_I was conflicted, beyond conflicted. I would be putting my own life on the line, I'll be in the face of danger, all the time. I'll have to lie to everyone I care about. But I can protect them, I can help them, save them. I can know the secrets of the world. My genius can make a difference. It's all I have ever wanted. _

"_I'm in." I said after a few minutes of silence._

"_Welcome to the team Sheldon. You're first lesson, is Russian. Good luck." Daniel says with a grin._

"_Why do I need to know Russian?" I ask._

" _You'll see." _

_End of Flashback_

"Hey Sheldon, did you hear me?" Leonard asks.

I shake my head and say, " I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

"I asked how you knew Russian." Leonard says.

"College." I reply.


	4. Scars

_Previously on Double Life_

_"I asked how you knew Russian." Leonard says._

_"College." I reply._

A few hours passed, yet we were all still talking, and playing video games.

"It was really nice to meet you Katherine." Penny says, giving her a hug.

"Yeah, you to." Katherine says back, breaking the hug.

"You're a very fun person to talk to." Bernadette said.

" So, how long are you staying here? Not that it's a problem, because I don't mind that you're here, I mean girls smell nice, and stuff, so I don't mind at all, you can stay, I'm going to stop speaking now." Leonard ranted.

"Smooth." Said Howard.

"Thank you Leonard. But hopefully not long, a couple of days maybe." Katherine replied uncertainly.

"Katherine can take my room, I'll take the couch." I said.

Katherine looked at me as if I grew another head, "Absolutely not, you can't give up your bed for me."

"Non negotiable." I said, without further argument.

"Fine." Katherine said.

"Right." Leonard said awkwardly, yet amazed that Sheldon would actually give up his bead for anyone.

"Oh my god, it's so late, Howie and I should get going." Bernadette said.

"You guys are my ride, so I guess leaving too." Raj said.

"I must depart as well. It's been a fun night." Said Amy.

The four of them left together before Penny said," Well I have a morning shift tomorrow, so I better get going. Are you coming Leonard?" My heart hurt at the idea of Leonard spending the night with Penny.

"Yeah, bye guys." Leonard said as they left the apartment, and went to Penny's.

"Your friends are pretty cool, yet quirky." Katherine said.

"Yeah, but they all have good hearts." I said.

"You know, you're an amazing actor, pretending as if you're an OCD asexual nut." She said.

"You get used to it." I replied with a smile.

I then continue to say," Let me show you to your room."

I take her to my bedroom, where she looks impressed by the umber of comic books. "Nice." She says.

"I have to change." I say, taking of my shirts.

Katherine stares at my now shirtless chest, and traces her finger along some of my scars.

"I remember these." She says tracing the ones running down my arms.

_Flashback_

_Four years have past since I have begun my training. Everyday after classes I would be picked up, and taken to the base. I would start with Russian classes, and then I would go on to tactics. From then I move on to tactics, then survival, then weapons, then finally hand-to-hand combat. Katherine taught me all of those, she was my mentor. That was my daily schedule everyday for four years._

_By the end of the four years, I was fluent in Russian, I could use various weapons, I was black belt in several fighting styles, and I easily past the mission simulations. Not to mention I was already working on my second doctorate. I was a seventeen year old protégé. It helped that Katherine was half Russian, and knew the slang as well formal Russian. Apparently she spent a year there on a mission, and her given name was Katerina Sokolov._

_It didn't take long for Katherine and I to become best friends. All we had was each other. I was hours away from my family, and everyone at the university was too old. Katherine had no family, and was to busy for friends. We were family. Plus, the past four years haven't been easy for us._

_She told me all about her previous missions, and she even shown me her various scars. Throughout the years, I even collected a few of my own. My missions weren't exactly a walk in the park. I even had to spend a semester in Germany, posing as an international professor. _

_My current mission was with Katherine. We had to track down a Russian mobster by the name of Andrei Semenov. He was a big time mobster currently hiding down in Miami. Katherine was asked to come since she knew Florida better then anyone, most of her training was done there. We had to spy on him, go undercover, and see what he was up to. That was it. Come back to base and report, it shouldn't have taken more then a week. It helped I was on summer break, they didn't let me take summer courses. Little did I know, it wouldn't be that easy._

_We were known as Elena and Stefan Petrov. Or as they called us, the street siblings. Our covers were two petty criminal street kids from Russia, who jumped on a boat coming to Miami. There we heard about the gang and asked to join. After an interrogation, a very extensive background check, and an initiation, they welcomed us in. We were forced to pickpocket a few people and hijack a few cars and bikes, to prove our skill. Andrei seemed impressed, and made us the guards. We were given guns, and asked to watch the doors._

_We are currently outside warehouse down in Miami Beach, situated next to the door. Andrei didn't trust us enough to listen in on the important business meetings. It's been almost three weeks, and we don't have enough information to go back to Texas. _

_Andrei opened the door and said, " Elena, Stefan, come on in."_

_We followed obediently, and quickly scanned the room. Andrei brought us to a table where the American mobster leader was waiting. Katherine looked at me, and we had the same thought. What the hell. This was not supposed to happen. Daniel barely let us spy on the Russian mob alone, yet here was the American and Russian mob leaders in one place. I remember learning about them back in Section 8. They were said to be allies, the American was know as Jack Riles._

"_Who are these kids?" Asked Jack._

"_They are my new security." Said Andrei._

_Jack barked out laughing at the idea. Wiping away tears, he asked, "You're kidding right? These are the amazing guards you talked about? What can these kids do?" _

_Katherine smirked and replied, "I can kill you in under two seconds."_

"_Yeah right." Jack said._

_In less than two seconds, Katherine had a gun against his head, "Boom." She said, removing the gun._

"_Let us move on to the topic at hand please. Tell these two kids why they're here." Andrei said._

"_Right. The reason I have called you all to my country is because, I have located the sapphire of truth. It is right here in Miami. As you know, the sapphire of truth is a grand gem, estimated to be worth about 75 billion dollars." Jack said._

"_And why do you need my sister and I?" I asked feigning a fake accent._

"_Andrei told us you were the best in the business, so I need you help to steal it." Jack answered._

_Andrei looked mad, apparently this was news to him, "Excuse me! You cannot use my guards to steal a diamond for you. I'm already in enough trouble here in the U.S.A." _

"_Relax Andrei. I give these two all the information needed, and we split the profit 75/25. With me getting 75 percent of course." Jack said. _

"_Absolutely not." Andrei said determined. _

"_Very well. Remember, I did ask you nicely." Jack said._

_Jack got out a phone, and dialed a number, "Now."_

_In a second, dozens of armed men came barreling through. Andrei quickly ran through a hidden door, but Katherine and I were surrounded. We were forced to surrender. The men grabbed and blindfolded us. We were thrown into a car, and drugged. _

_I woke up to the sound of Katherine screaming. We were chained to a wall, only in our under garments. Jack was cutting into Katherine's skin with a knife, blood dripping everywhere._

"_Now will you work for me?" Jack asked._

_Katherine looked at him, and spat blood at him," Never."_

_Jack laughed, "Then I will move on to your brother, who finally decided to wake up."_

_Jack came up to me and said," So, will you work for me."_

_I reply by laughing in his face and saying, " We will never work for you."_

"_Fine then." Then he drags his knife down my stomach, then my arms. I scream in pain, but I quickly stop, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of my pain._

"_Wait, stop. I'll do it. I'll steal the diamond." Katherine says._

"_What are you doing?" I ask her in Russian._

_Jack turns to her, and says, "Finally, all it took was a little persuasion."_

_He got the keys and unlocked on of the chains on Katherine's hand. By the time he was going to threaten her if she tries something it was too late. She already grabbed his knife and keys, and stabbed him in the head. Jack instantly fell to the floor. Katherine quickly used the keys and unlocked her chains, and helped me get out. I was silent and in shock. Jack is dead. I quickly shook the fear away, and put on our clothes that Katherine found. She opens the door to the warehouse we were stuck in, and we ran. We didn't stop till we were miles away from the warehouse. _

_I quickly hotwired a car, and got in the passengers seat, as Katherine drove back to Texas. We stopped in Louisiana for some food, and new clothes, since ours were blood stained. The wounds still hurt, and were still bleeding. I stole a black long sleeve to cover the wounds on my arm._

_After we stole some new clothes, we made our way back to Texas. Little did I know that was only the first time I would meet Andrei. _

_End of flashback_

" That mission in Miami was doomed form the start." She said.

"Yeah, but who thought it would end up with me having to wear thermal long sleeved shirts my whole life, so I wouldn't have to explain my scars."

"Have you ever considered, telling your friends about who you really are?" She asked, still tracing my scars.

"No." I replied.

"Not even Penny? Sheldon, you love her. If you are ever going to win her, you have to tell her at some point." She said, removing her finger from my skin.

As I put on a shirt, I reply, " I'm never going to win her. She's my best friends girl. She loves him, he loves her."

"So you'll never tell anyone about your life? Not even Penny?"

"Our life is dangerous. We have multiple enemies, multiple aliases. We kill people for a living. Our enemies find our weakness, they will use it against us. We are never safe. I can never put someone I love and care about in that kind of danger, they deserve to be safe. We know too much about how corrupt our world is. My family and friends deserve to be left to their innocence. I will never put their life in risk, because I can't keep a secret."


End file.
